


Control

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Declassification (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Control

### Control

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 06/17/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Paul Davis             
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: yes just tell me  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: I disclaim this  
Summary: 

* * *

Control 

"So it's all under control?" 

"Of course Major." Yes O'Neill I know you are a higher rank than me but you really don't need to rub it in my face like you do EVERYTHING!!! "So I suppose you'll be running back to Washington now" 

"Don't be like that Jack. I'm sure he can stay a little while longer" Daniel then gives me an apologetic look through his glasses, which makes me swallow... hard! 

What was I going to say? 

"No... erm... Colonel O'Neill is correct. I best be heading back today. But there is that small matter of budget plans I need to discuss with General Hammond first..." 

I trail off as I watch Daniel, writing notes, reading files and trying to listen at the same time. It's just adorable! 

I only regain my focus when SG1 are dismissed... 

And then lose that focus as Daniel drops his files on the floor, blushing and stuttering as I help him pick them up. Daniel being totally oblivious as to the reason I'm stuttering and blushing. 

My eyes follow him as he and his ass exit. 

Oh yeah. Budget plans 

* * *

"Err... Dr Jackson?" I ambush him on his way to his office. He's always in his office... not that I've been watching or anything. "I'd just like to thank you for sticking up for me before" 

"Don't worry about it. Its just Jack being Jack." I sigh as he mentions O'Neill's name so fondly. "And I thought I told you to call me Daniel!" 

I blush 

"Oh yeah... of course." Erm! Help! "Thanks for-" 

"You don't need to thank me. I was doing what I thought was right" Awwwwww! 

"Yes and for that I thank you" Daniel gives me a look which could make an ocean freeze. "Sorry" 

"And you don't need to apologise either" 

"...Sorry" Daniel smiles and I think my heart just skipped a beat. It's hot in here. My mouth is like a dessert. I've got to say something soon or-- 

"I'll see you later then Paul" 

"Err..." I nod and he starts to walk away as I quickly try to gather my courage. 

"Daniel?" He turns around. Totally oblivious as to why I called him. And the amount of times I have called his name in my sleep. I look in his blue sparkling eyes... and feel my courage dissipate. 

"Nothing" 

He walks away 

Taking my heart and soul with him. 

This is not under control   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
